The Truth of Entertainment
by LizByEcho
Summary: Vince chose her. And when she gets her big shot, shes going to make an impact, and change the company for the better. But what she doesn't know is that a certain Punk has big plans that will change everybody's future. CM Punk/OC Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

**You guy will have to bear with me here, this IS my first story. **

**This story is supposed to be set back in 2011.  
**

**NOTE: I do not own CM Punk (he, I wish ;3) or Vince McMahon, they belong to the WWE.**

**CM Punk won't be in this for a little bit, the beginning is just Lexie and Vince.  
**

**ANOTHER NOTE: This will NOT be porn. I probably won't do any sex at all, unless I get somebody to help me with it, I can't write porn AT ALL. xD**

**All I own are my OCs, and the storyline that will ensue. **

**I am really excited about writing this, it is going to have a serious edge to it. And I'm gonna say this right now, there will be at least one, if not more, sequels. **

**So, without further adieu, ENJOY!**

* * *

Lexie checked the screen on her iPhone again. There was a text from Skylar, her childhood best friend. They had grown up together, and when they both applied for U-CONN in Stamford for college in the May of their senior year of high school, nobody was really all that surprised.

Lexie had always dreamed of being a broadcast journalist since she was 9. Growing up in a small town in rural Western Pennsylvania, where the biggest achievement anyone had there was owning a small business, you didn't really plan or dream too big.

So being friends, they knew each other had big dreams. And even though knowing each other for almost 20 years, they still stayed in touch. So when a small smile spread across Lexie's face, it wasn't forced at all. The text from Skylar said she had just booked a $250,000 commercial with a big name brand make-up company.

That was Skylar's thing, modeling. Skylar and Lexie had always said when the other one was going to be re-evaluated in their dream job, they would be in the waiting room for moral support. This was really ironic when they both got their emails that their meetings were scheduled on the same day in May, in two different cities.

So while Skylar was in New York City, so excited that she had booked the gig of lifetime, Lexie was Stamford, Connecticut, sitting in the office of one of the wealthiest men in history, in Titan Tower no less, dreading the worst. The secretary had said he would be in within a matter of minutes. It felt like 5 hours.

_What is taking so long?_ She thought. She had been working for the company for 8 years, since her junior year of college as an unpaid intern, until now. They had told her there was a waiting period between her last job with them and now on whether they would be accepting her application for work in their main brand.

So when she was sent back to her 4-room apartment in Seattle in November, she was excited. And now, sitting in the $300 leather chair in this office, HIS office, she was becoming less and less optimistic.

"This is crazy, this is just crazy." Lexie mumbled softly to herself, like she always did when she was nervous. And that wasn't often.

"Skylar was just a fluke, there's just no way they're going to give me this. My dream job for crying out loud. I've worked my ass off and they're just going to give it to some bonehead man who isn't as good as me. Because this, this is a "man's job" and they've never had a girl do it. Its 2011, for Christ's Sake, and this man is supposed to be a visionary. And I'm not going to-"

Lexie quit talking to herself like a crazy person, because just then the door started to open. And in walked the owner of the building. The owner of the multi-billion dollar franchise in which Lexie was trying to work for. The owner of Titan Sports, and CEO and Chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon, Jr.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I HATE how short it is, but this is going to be really, REALLY long, so I can't really help it :S**

**Yeah, I'm sorry this was kinda boring, I found the beginning really was boring to write, but it gets better, I promise! **

**Please review! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is supposed to be set back in 2011.  
**

**NOTE: I do not own CM Punk (he, I wish ;3) or Vince McMahon, they belong to the WWE.**

**CM Punk is coming in the next chapter, I PROMISE!  
**

**All I own are my OCs, and the storyline that will ensue. **

**Here you go, ENJOY!**

* * *

Almost instantly, Lexie's palms got sweaty. She had spoken with Mr. McMahon over the phone multiple times, but meeting him in person was much more intimidating than she would have thought. She instantly tensed up, and a million thoughts went through her head at once.

_I'm sitting in the chair dozens of legends have sat in_, Lexie thought. _Show no fear. Show you can be professional. Show you are perfect for this job._ Lexie uncrossed her legs and shifted in her chair. Mr. McMahon sat down and Lexie decided she was going to do something gutsy. _Damn it, I'm stupid._

"Good morning, Mr. McMahon."

_Fuck. Why the hell did I just do that?_

As soon as she had said it she regretted it. He was the man deciding her future and so of course she started talking first in his office. That wasn't something you did when you were about to be fired.

But this was a game that you had to take risks on. That's what he himself had done when he brought this company to the next level. And by launching WrestleMania. If just one of the things on the very, very long list of things that could go wrong had went wrong on that first night, the WWE wouldn't be here right now.

It was the biggest risk he had taken yet. But that's what Vince did, not Lexie. She wasn't exactly in the position to take any risks at the moment.

When she had said that, he instantly looked up at her while looking for a paper in the stack of files that lay on his desk. For just a fraction of a second, he was surprised. Nobody ever talked first in his office. At least nobody that was going to have a future working for WWE. But then he smiled, and in his professional voice he always used, and said "Good morning, Miss. DiVanco."

_This kid has got some serious guts._

As soon as he replied, Lexie loosened up, but only a small amount. At least she hadn't gone over the line enough to get her thrown out of Titan Tower by Security. She pushed her long, light brown hair out of her face and waited for him to start talking. He looked straight up at her and asked the question she knew he would ask.

"So, Miss. DiVanco, if you could, please explain to me when you start watching WWE programming and explain how it's impacted your life."

She knew the answer. She had barely needed to practice, because this was probably the easiest question she could ever answer. But she still had to swallow the huge lump in her throat and force herself to start talking.

"I've been watching the programming since I was 9. All of my teenage years were spent obsessed with the WWF." Lexie said. "And when I graduated from high school, I knew I wanted to be a broadcast journalist for this company. It was one of those things I had thought about and it just sounded good.

"I came here to Stamford for college, and was an intern for two summers here in this very building. Ever since then I've been working off and on in between FCW and OVW and other companies. This whole business is amazing. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't started watching. If I hadn't become a part of all this. I can't imagine my life without it, except that it would be really boring.

Lexie kept going.

"It's not often you find a girl like me watching all of this for so long. And as you already know, I'm attempting to convince you to give me a job that has only ever been occupied by men, not counting guest commentators. But that's me. Going against the grain, and doing this. And quite honestly, I love this all so much, I would keep doing it without a pay. Money isn't why I'm here. The excitement of this business is."

Lexie managed to keep a smile from forming. Not that anything was funny, but she was proud of herself. _There you go, Sky. I'm being myself 100%, just like you said I should do. I just hope you're right about his reaction._

Skylar had said "As long as he's listening intently and keeping eye contact, be yourself and just say anything and everything that comes to mind. He will see you have potential and deserve to be talking during his air-time."

And that was then Lexie did smile momentarily, because she remembered what Sky had said next. "Just um, don't say fuck more than once. He does own a PG company." That would have definitely gotten Lexie thrown out. She eagerly waited for him to respond to her somewhat long and off-topic answer. But he just smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd say something along the lines of that. You see, while I was evaluating you're request to be put on the WWE roster, I was intrigued. You're the first female color commentator for FCW, and OVW. And even though WWE isn't affiliated with Ohio Valley anymore, it's still a huge achievement. What you've been doing has never been done before. Every other woman that has walked through the doors of this company has always wanted to be a diva and wrestle, with no exceptions."

"Now, what you're telling me to do, basically, is give you a spot I don't have, and I really only hire broadcast journalists every 8-10 years."

Every word he was saying gave Lexie the tight feeling in her throat like she was going to cry.

"Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry for taking up your time, and for interrupting you just now, but I just want to make sure there is no fogginess around this. I have no life if I go back to Seattle empty handed. This is my life, and I have no Plan B. Because up until now I haven't needed one, but you're giving me the feeling you aren't going to give me this job, and I suddenly need this back up plan." She was really starting to push it now.

"And I don't want another plan, I want this one. I want this. I'm not anywhere near maybe, or possibly, or anything that isn't 100% sure. I am sure. I'm good, and I can do this. And I know I sound desperate, but I've been that person in my family with big dreams and low expectations, and I don't imagine myself in ten years anywhere other than sitting at that Announcer's Table on RAW. I just want to be clear."

Lexie swallowed and glanced down for a few seconds. She was **so **not getting this job.

* * *

Mr. McMahon just sat there, expressionless. He couldn't even think. He had never had an employee talk like that to him. At least not any employee that was still going to have a job in 24 hours. It sounded as if she was trying to talk like she would to somebody, anybody other than him. Yeah, it was slightly disrespectful, and he had already known what his answer would be, but this just confirmed it.

"Miss. DiVanco, I don't think you understand. I knew all this already. You've already said all of this. Well, at least written it."

He slid one of the papers across the mahogany finished table so she could see.

"When you applied for an internship here, back in late 2004, you had to write an essay. Do you remember? It was really good for an applicant of your age. Usually we don't even see that quality of work from seniors. But you really are something different, aren't you?"

Lexie kept going back and forth between the 7 year old essay and the CEO and just couldn't register it.

"Sir, I'm confused. I understand I wrote this essay and well, they said it wouldn't be used in our future evaluations with the company. I'm just wondering if they were lying or if I'm an exception. And, I'm also unsure of your point, but I tend to ramble on and on, so I'm just going to shut the hell up now."

Lexie wanted to face-palm herself right in the middle of his office. With every word she spoke she felt like all she was doing was driving herself deeper and deeper into a hole she didn't have the means to get out of.

_Great, now he thinks I'm on drugs or something... Even though I haven't failed a drug or alcohol test in my life._

Lexie tried to gain her composure, because she felt like she had a really bratty look on her face. And that wasn't her attitude at all.

She swallowed once again and braced herself for what she knew was coming. She didn't know how exactly he would word it, but she was sure the main points of it would be "You're too disrespectful to be working here." and "I will never let some stupid little girl do a man's job." and "I'm going to call security." She was going to get the boot either way, so she figured she would have a little fun while it lasted.

She waited for him to reply and became completely relaxed, because now she knew she wasn't getting the job. And it felt good to know the answer. So she waited. For the somewhat shocked/amused look on Vince's face to go away. And for him to pick up the phone so he could call security and kick this lunatic out. Either one was bound to happen. Maybe both.

But Vince just sat there, for what seemed like a full minute, speechless. And then he spoke.

"You really don't get it do you? It doesn't matter to me whether you're a man or a woman. You're good. Better than good. You're our level. You're real, and that's something I don't find very often when hiring. As far as your presumed ideas on what this meeting is for, I can guarantee they're wrong. I can only assume that you're nervous because it's spring and it's time for me to "get the broom out" as I like to call it and drop unwanted or unneeded talent. It's not exactly some big secret. So is what I just said true?"

"Yes sir, somewhat."

Lexie felt like an idiot now. That didn't mean she was convinced he wasn't firing her. But he was starting to make it personal, which brought a sliver of hope into her. Maybe she wasn't screwed after all. And then she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her only "Interview Worthy" pair of pants she owned.

Lexie wasn't a big fan of dressing up. The text was probably from Skylar, whom was always, as Lexie put it, was being "impatient as fuck".

"I'm going to be really honest with you right now Lexie, and I wouldn't be using your first name if I didn't think it would help calm you down somewhat."

Vince said. "Here's the thing. You have a lot of talent and I know that and you know that and countless other people know that. It's the truth. Another thing that's the truth is that I don't really have the room on either roster to be hiring anyone new."

_Yup._ Lexie thought. _I'm still screwed. Fuck my life._

"But regardless of that, I've invited you all the way to Stamford to tell you personally that I'm going to put you onto the WWE roster as broadcast journalist and color commentator for Monday Night RAW."

* * *

**Something happened! :D**

**Review please! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is supposed to be set back in 2011.  
**

**NOTE: I do not own CM Punk (he, I wish ;3) or Vince McMahon, they belong to the WWE.**

**CM Punk is coming in the next chapter, I PROMISE!  
**

**All I own are my OCs, and the storyline that will ensue. **

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Lexie just about had an episode on top of Titan Tower. She couldn't even process it at first.

"Um, excuse me sir, but, what?" She couldn't believe it.

_Skylar is playing a trick. Or I've been dreaming since I was eleven and I'm about to wake up back in Kansas or whatever._

She just couldn't believe it. This wasn't logically correct. Yeah it was 2011, but this wasn't a time to be hiring people like her. It was time to fire her. That's just what all logic said. Obviously, Logic wasn't being Lexie's friend at the moment.

"I'm assuming you heard me, and you can't believe it, because the whole time you've been hearing just fine. Lexie, I'm positive this is the only job you could ever do. You have the personality of somebody that isn't interested in what you're doing unless that's what you want to do. And you seem very committed to this job. I've talked to your colleagues in FCW, and more recently OVW and every single one of them said you keep this business number one in your life."

She just couldn't believe it.

"And all of them also said there wasn't anybody better to get the job, with the exception of about a dozen ditzy, dumb, and quite frankly untalented divas that aren't going to get any bigger than tag team dark matches." Lexie almost laughed hard enough to fall out of her chair, because she knew exactly who Mr. McMahon was talking about, but she just kept sitting there and smiling.

"I'm willing to hire you not only because I want to, but I need you."

_Nope. No. I'm dreaming._ Lexie thought. _Nobody needs me. Except apparently him. But I've lost it and that doesn't count, because I'm just imagining this._

"Sir, with all due respect, the only person in this world who needs me is my cat, but that's only for food, and if he would go outside he would get that for himself. How in the world do YOU need ME? Because I was under the impression it was the other way around."

Lexie was a little disappointed in herself for bringing up her cat. _Who in their right mind does that?_ But she had always said exactly what she was thinking, and she wasn't about to change that, especially now.

Mr. McMahon sighed. _Well, she is a rookie. But I hate explaining my screw ups. This should be fun._

"This is always a pain to explain, you know." He laughed a little. "But I guess that's what I get. I'm preparing the launch of something big, and the only people that even know I'm planning something are the board members, and Mr. Laurinaitis, and my Son-in-Law, Mr. Levesque, better known as Triple-H. So do me a favor, and don't mention this to anyone."

Lexie was getting the feeling this was more serious then she originally thought.

"But this big 'Master Plan' isn't something small. It's something I've been considering doing for quite a while, and now that I've finally put this in action, it's costing the company more money than I first planned. It will pay for itself in the long run, but until I actually announce this project, the company can't afford to miss the marks by very much in the upcoming year. We're upping the ante from now on."

This was so much more than what Lexie had been expecting. _PG-14. I knew it. But what could possibly be that much of a secret that he's keeping it away from almost the entire company?_

"So, what I need from you is simple. Please keep quiet that I let you in on this secret of mass proportions, because trust me, it doesn't seem like it now, but by this time next year you will understand. And, I need you to be you. For the fans and for the rest of the talent. They're starting to suspect something is up, because it's quiet backstage. And as you'll learn, when it's quiet backstage, it means something is going to happen, good or bad."

"I need you to show the talent I'm still running the company, and that we're still on top. I need you to show them to keep their hope."

_How in the hell am I supposed to help this situation?_ Lexie thought. _Am I taking the role of Wrestling Jesus? Help the talent and ensure Hope, and all that other stuff?_

"So basically, you're telling me I have to keep everyone, the fans and the workers, occupied so they don't get nervous about the quietness?" That was the only explanation Lexie could think of.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And, to help with believability, I'm letting you decide every single little detail about your character. Name, gimmick, theme, angle, you name it, it's your decision. It's the only way to completely convince everyone. I want this to be so good that I'm convinced."

Mr. McMahon was not one to beat around the bush. _He's exactly like he is on air._ Lexie thought silently. _His character on there is exactly like he is in real life. He's himself everywhere. Like when I was a little kid._ And then Lexie frowned and it took her a few seconds to put two and two together. _Wait a second._

Lexie knew this meant only one thing. "You want me to be you twenty-five years ago?"

Mr. McMahon smiled. "Right again."

_She's perfect._

* * *

Even though her thoughts had just been confirmed, Lexie was still a little confused. But Mr. McMahon came across as a "figure it out for yourself" type of guy. Nevertheless, there was still one thing he needed to explain further to her.

"Sir-" But the millionaire interrupted her.

"Lexie, you will officially work for me in about five minutes. You can call me Vince." Lexie smiled. _Alright._

"Vince. I need you to give me some guidelines as far as being myself. I know that sounds stupid, but if you don't tell me what I can and can't do. Because if you don't I will go crazy with this."

"Anything. Be Lexie DiVanco. I worry about staying PG, but if it boosts the ratings..."

Hearing that put a different look on her face. And it wasn't good. _Ratings. The one thing I really couldn't give two flying fucks about. Great._

And he knew exactly what she was thinking, too. "Look Lexie, I hate that we have to pay attention to ratings. And that it's about how much money we're making instead of loving the business, but this goes back to convincing everyone things are going to get better." And suddenly he said the one thing that made this all real for Lexie.

"I need you, Lexie. No buts about it. I really don't like saying these types of things, but I'm about to do it. This company is going to be in more danger of being bought out in the next few years than ever before. And I'm leaving you the responsibility of stepping our game up and bringing us to a whole new level of media. You are going to be the only thing standing between the WWE and bankruptcy."

Lexie knew there was only one answer to this statement. She looked straight at the Chairman of the Board of Directors and decided her future. "Okay. So where do we start."

Mr. McMahon let out a huge sigh of relief. I was afraid for a second there. I thought I had scared her away.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I would like to get started with all of this as soon as possible. If you're free tomorrow, I will schedule a meeting at 11 am to meet with Mr. Johnston, our Music Coordinator."

"And, if you also would be willing, we can schedule a meeting with the design productions to begin work on your entrance. They're in the WWE Creative Building, and they have to work together, because your entrance theme needs to go with the video. What do you think?"

A genuine smile came onto Lexie's face as he was saying this. She couldn't think of anything better. The quicker they did all of this, the quicker she could debut.

"I think we should get as much done as we can in one day. And do the exact same thing tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. The sooner the better."

"I can stay in New York for as long as I need. I've saved up the money to fly from there to here. I have a friend whose apartment I'm already staying at. I'm ready to do this."

"Good! We can get started, and get the boring stuff out of the way, and then we can plan your debut. After meeting with them, I'll schedule a meeting with WWE Creative for this Wednesday, and then Thursday you'll meet with all three and come up with a plan. And then we'll go from there."

He reached onto his desk and grabbed another paper. "Now all you have to do to make it official."

He handed her a manila folder with dozens of pages in it. She looked at the first one. There were two lines on the front, one of which was signed Vincent Kennedy McMahon. The other was for her to sign. _This is it._ He pushed a ball-point pen towards Lexie and her heart skipped a beat. She clutched the pen and signed her full name in her trademark loopy, but very pretty, cursive writing.

_Lexie Victoria DiVanco._

She smiled. Normally when she signed her name, it didn't look nearly that nice. She was never one to take more time making her writing look amazing. She pushed the paper back with a huge grin on her face.

"So that's it?"

Lexie said as she raised an eyebrow, not a People's Eyebrow, but still.

"Yep. Now all I have to do is file it away. You don't have to stay here for the scheduling, as long as any times work for you tomorrow and Wednesday." "Anything is fine, Sir."

The chairman was pleased. "Then I'll have my secretary email the appointment schedule to you tonight."

He stood up, and she figured that's what she was supposed to do, so she joined him. "Thank you, Lexie. You really can't understand the role you're going to play, but trust me. You will in a year's time. I promise."

He reached out to shake her hand and she grabbed it. And then she looked straight into his gray eyes and said something from the heart.

"No, thank you, for helping me achieve my dream."

He smiled at Lexie but just then shifted his attention to something in his waiting area. Even through a closed door, he could hear somebody. And so could Lexie, even though she couldn't tell who was yelling. But Mr. McMahon could.

So when the door opened, Lexie was shocked at who's pissed off face had been the one arguing with the secretary. A man she'd only seen on TV, a chill ran down her back when she stared into the eyes of one of her new co-workers. And he stared right back.

Lexie knew he meant business, because he was that guy you couldn't mess with, and he would still bad mouth you to your face. So he closed the door, and stood right in front of Mr. McMahon and Lexie both. The Second-City Saint, Mr. Unfuckwithable, WWE Superstar CM Punk.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Haha, see, I did that so you would want to keep reading! **

**What's gonna happen next? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out! **

**Please Review! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is supposed to be set back in 2011.  
**

**NOTE: I do not own CM Punk (he, I wish ;3) or any other WWE Employees, they belong to the WWE.**

**All I own are my OCs, and the storyline that will ensue. **

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**Here chu go! :3**

* * *

_Holy. Fucking. Shit. CM Punk is 4 feet away._

Lexie didn't know whether she was supposed to leave or stay for this sure to be startling confrontation. Her brain was screaming to jump out of the 70 story window to escape, but that wasn't exactly ideal now that she was important. She thought about breaking the silence, but luckily she didn't have to. Because Vince did it for her.

"Phil, you know you're supposed to schedule a meeting with me before coming to my office." He wasn't amused.

"You can't just barge into my office whenever you feel, especially when I have people here."

The straight edge superstar wasn't affected by his boss's comments. "I don't care, as you can tell. However, I do apologize for interrupting whatever you and Lexie were speaking about." He gestured to her and then Punk got a halfhearted smirk on his face and said, "Unless of course, you were firing her."

_How in the hell does he know my name!_ And then a switch flipped on. _Oh, right, I've worked for FCW and OVW. And the Indies. I'm kinda a big deal with them. Duh._

Lexie plucked up the courage to address Punk herself. "As a matter of fact, he was just officially hiring me."

Punk got a somewhat surprised look on his face. "Oh really? Well I'm glad he still has some sense left in him." He smiled at her, but it only lasted for a second.

"I was wondering when he would add you to the roster. Welcome to the crew, I guess."

Punk then directed his attention to McMahon, "And as for you..."

Vince had been watching this little interaction, waiting to give Phil a piece of his mind. "Lexie, I'm very sorry, but this is the kind of behind the scenes drama you'll discover in this company." Punk frowned at the chairman at this. "If you'll excuse us, I think there are some things Mr. Brooks and I need to speak about in private."

"Of course." Lexie picked up her knock-off brand purse and stood up, smiling at Punk. "Nice to meet you."

She was surprised when he held his hand out to shake hers, but took his hand anyways. "Sure." And then he pulled her a little closer to whisper something Mr. McMahon couldn't hear.

"And you know, next time you see me, it'll be backstage. Don't be afraid of the rest of the roster. They have nothing on you. Yet."

He smiled a little but quickly got serious and turned to McMahon. He sat down in the exact seat Lexie had been sitting in moments before, and as she was leaving, Lexie heard something she never would have expected from the guy she had watch since 2006. And it was about her.

She was in the process of shutting the door when she heard Punk speak. "If half the decisions you made were as good as hiring her, you would be a billionaire instead of a millionaire, Vince."

She instantly blushed as the door clicked into place. She couldn't help it. Lexie was really afraid of meeting the rest of the roster, but at least she knew she had at least one person that wasn't going to hate her. _I'm flattered, but why is he being nice to me?_ She didn't understand that at all, but oh well.

As she started down the hall, she noticed the secretary sitting at the reception desk. Talking on the phone about how some slut named Kayla had split ends and yellow teeth.

_Walk right past her._

Lexie knew if she stuck around, she would say something offensive and piss some people off. But wasn't that her job now? To create controversy? She smiled.

_You know, as if I didn't try to do that before. Causing shit is my specialty._

As she entered the elevator and punched the button with the number 1 on it, her phone buzzed. Lexie had forgotten all about Skylar. Shit. Lexie dug her phone out of her pocket and saw there were 2 messages from her best friend. As the elevator whizzed down to the ground floor, Lexie read the messages.

The first one: Are you done with McMahon yet?

And the second one: Can you be in NYC in 2 hours for lunch?

Lexie smiled. There was another excuse for her to use her dusty debit card. Lexie was more of a check and cash kind of person, but Skylar's firm belief was plastic cards were perfect. As she rounded the corner at a snail's pace, she typed her response to Skylar and clicked send.

In ten minutes, Lexie would be on a plane headed for New York to catch a late lunch. That was okay, because there were a lot of things she needed to talk about with her friend. As she shoved her phone into her pocket, Lexie opened the front doors of Titan Tower, a proud new edition to the Monday Night RAW roster.

Lexie closed her eyes and felt the sunlight on her face. She smiled. It was a good day. She had all the happiness in the world, a brand new job, and an influential somebody in the back rooting for her. Maybe. At least she hoped he was rooting for her.

And she was going to spend the night with her best friend, celebrating each other's dreams being accomplished. Everything was looking up, including Lexie. She walked to the side of the street and got a taxi. It was time to go tell Skylar the good news. And it was time to begin the rest of her life. _Nothing will go wrong now. I'll do my job, fix the company, and nobody is going to stop me._

Unfortunately, Lexie was a bit mistaken.

* * *

"Vince, you know my problems with the way you run this company."

Phil Brooks stared the CEO down, getting angrier by the minute.

"And with the fact that all these guys busting their asses get what, a 5 minute match, if they're lucky? And it's only on Superstars, god knows only a dozen people watch that anymore!" He was so damn sick and tired of seeing under-rated guys like Ryder barely getting any air time.

"Look, I would change it if I could, Phil, but you and I both know I can't. It's just more complic-"

"Bullshit you can't fix it!" This made Punk pissed. _Cover your ass. That's all you're doing. Covering your ass to make more money._

"Vince, damn it, I'm not kidding. I know what the people want. You can let me give the fans what they want, or you can fire me. I don't care. But it's on you when everything comes crashing down."

Punk paused. "I can either help you, or hurt you. And you know what is getting closer and closer."

Punk was playing mind games. But Vince wasn't prepared for it. _He knows I know how desperate he is to re-sign me._ Punk narrowed his eyes and made a decision not to let Mr. McMahon get a word in edge wise from this point on.

"It's the beginning of May, Vince. You have until this time next month to change something. Or I will take it into my own hands, and you're not going to like what I'll do. And, here's a thought, you still have until July."

Punk smiled. "You know what I'm talking about, Vince. Choose carefully."

He stood up and headed for the door. But then a crazy thought entered his brain and he turned to Mr. McMahon.

"July 17, 2011. That's the date you need to start worrying."

He slammed the office door, and as he left the building, Punk only had one thought.

_He better not ruin what she can bring to this company. He does it, and I'll kill him. He can't make bad decisions that are good for business forever... If I'm not gonna be around much longer, I at least want somebody here who's going to give them a run for their money._

* * *

As Vince sat there stunned, he couldn't get his thoughts straight.

_Great. I have one promising new commentator that could change the entire game. And then I have a big name superstar making rebellious plans. What could possibly go wrong?_

So Mr. McMahon did the only thing he thought was right at the time. He cleared his head, and starting making phone calls to schedule Lexie's appointments. It was 11:06 am. 10 hours until RAW. And he wasn't ready for anything to come.

* * *

**So you all know what Punkers is talking about :3**

**Now you see why Lexie will have a hard time controlling things...**

**Please Review! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is supposed to be set back in 2011.  
**

**NOTE: I do not own CM Punk (he, I wish ;3) or any other WWE Employees, they belong to the WWE.**

**All I own are my OCs, and the storyline that will ensue. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do help a lot!  
**

**I decided since I have it done, I would post Chapter 5.  
**

**Here is where we meet Skylar...  
**

**But I probably won't post Chapter 6 until Tuesday or Wednesday.  
**

**So until then, here!**

* * *

As Lexie entered the small Chinese restaurant, located in New York City's Chinatown, she scanned the tables looking for Skylar. She had exited off the plane just half an hour ago when Sky had sent Lexie directions.

Lexie spotted her friend in a window booth. She hurried over and went to sat down when Skylar stood up and grabbed her in a giant bear hug and didn't let go.

"This is in case you didn't get the job."

Lexie smiled. "But Sky, I did!" Skylar laughed.

"I knew you would. So..." Skylar squeezed Lexie until she felt light headed. "This was in case you did."

She let go of Lexie, a smile beaming across her sparkling white teeth. They both sat down, and Skylar wasn't one to waste any time. "So, tell me everything. Every single little detail. Everything."

Lexie rolled her eyes. _You would think I just won the lottery, the way she's acting._

But then she had to smile. _Well, I kinda did._

"It was... Stressful. Only at first." Lexie took a sip of the water that had been placed there for her. "But when he first was talking to me, McMahon kinda gave me the feeling I was being fired."

Skylar almost choked on her water. "You're kidding me, right? So what happened next?"

Lexie laughed nervously and admitted the truth. "Well, after I was convinced he was firing me, I kinda, umm, stopped giving a fuck. Like, as in, I just started rambling on, and I wasn't nervous anymore."

Skylar leaned into the table as her friend was speaking, eyes as wide as saucers. Lexie kept going.

"Just, I dunno, figured the worst he could do was throw me out of his office." She smiled. "I guess he liked me."

Skylar sighed in disbelief as she stirred the straw in her drink. "Well, if I had been him, I would have thrown you out thinking you had turned into a psycho."

They both laughed at this. Lexie replied the way she usually did, still laughing at what Skylar had just said.

"Fuck you, Sky. I'm not done yet. There's more. A whole lot more."

Lexie kept shifting in her red leather seat as she told how Vince surprised her, and was going to let her plan everything herself, her theme song, her entrance, every single little detail was hers to decide, omitting the part about the 'Master Project' McMahon was planning, and her part in it all. Seeing as Lexie probably shouldn't know, it wouldn't help anything if Skylar did too.

"Wow Lex, you really did hit the jackpot. I can't believe this. I was a little worried they were going to give you a stupid gimmick or something, like bimbo-who-never-shuts-up or something. But I would've never thought you were special enough to get this much faith put in you. This is amazing."

They waited to continue their conversation, as the waiter came over and took their orders. Lexie didn't really want to be trying anything dangerous, so she ordered her favorite, Chicken Lo Mien. As the little Chinese woman was waddling away, Lexie decided to pick up where they left off.

"Sky, umm, there's more."

"You're not serious, right. You signed the contract and came here..."

Lexie could remember vividly what had happened hours before when she closed her eyes. She tuned out Skylar and the rest of the noisy restaurant and focused on the inner depths of her conscience. She remembered how everything had been fine and peachy.

And then he came, with a lot on his mind, and she still couldn't figure out if he was happy or indifferent that she was hired.

He's the guy that wanted the company to hire the best. And Mr. McMahon wouldn't have hired her if she wasn't good. But Lexie still blushed slightly when she remembered what he had said as she was walking out.

_"If half of the choices you made were as good as hiring her, you would be a billionaire instead of a millionaire, Vince."_

But Lexie was still confused about him. She always had been about guys like Punk. A lovable asshole of sorts. At least they both shared a love of tattoos.

At that thought Lexie glanced down at her hand. Her Polynesian silver fern glowed on the side of her palm, flowing with the curve of her thumb. Her first and current favorite of her tattoos. For all the pain she had to go through with double and re-inking, Lexie considered it worthwhile.

She could also see the small one centimeter lightning bolts she had got on the first section of both her middle fingers. _They look especially good when I flip somebody off._

And then she thought of her other tattoos, covered by her jacket. Her Latin Ordo Ab Chao on the inside of her left wrist, her Carpe Diem tattoo, on the inside of her right arm, the red and black star on her left forearm, and the countless other small tattoos.

She had plans for others, but she wanted to wait until the time seemed right. And Lexie hadn't gotten that feeling yet. She was still deep in thought when Skylar snapped her fingers a millimeter from her face to get her attention.

"C'mon, Lex, work with me here. Snap out of it! Are you going to answer me?"

Lexie looked into Skylar's bright greenish-blue eyes and started paying attention. "Yeah, sorry, just uh, thinking. You asked what happened next?" Skylar nodded her head in return, and Lexie sighed. _Now how do I tell her one of our favorite wrestlers interrupted without having her freak?_

Lexie glanced down at the table and fidgeted with the straw paper as she explained, trying to keep her eyes off her friend. She hated talking to people sometimes, even if it was Skylar.

"Well, I had just signed the contract, and McMahon and I heard something; out in his waiting room. Somebody yelling. And umm..." Lexie knew there was only one way to finish that sentence. "A member of the roster came into his office."

Lexie left it at that as she looked up and saw Skylar with a puzzled look on her face.

"You mean from WWE. Well you at least have to give me a hint. RAW or Smackdown?" Lexie glanced back down.

"RAW." Skylar's look still didn't fade. "Well, who was it?" As she started tapping the table, Lexie looked up at Skylar, who was sipping from her water again, and mumbled the answer.

"Punk."

Skylar almost spit all her water onto the table and both her and Lexie. "WHAT!"

Lexie got a panicked look on her face. "Would you please keep your voice down!" She said it in a loud whisper. Skylar quickly glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention, and they were. She whispered a quick "Sorry", and turned back to Lexie, with a slight blush still left on her face.

"It was HIM. No fucking way. Shit, did he know who you were?"

Lexie kind of felt like Skylar already knew the answer. "Sky, I'm the first female full time broadcast journalist and color commentator in the history of this business. And I can wrestle worth a shit. Of course he knew who I was."She didn't know how to say this last part.

"I don't know why he was in there, but he was nice to me. He's exactly like he is in the ring. Exactly." Skylar stared deep into Lexie's golden brown eyes, trying to pry any more information from her. But she wasn't budging.

"I just left so they could go talk. And then I read your texts and came here."

Lexie didn't want to say about what she had heard leaving, partly because she probably wasn't supposed to know, and also because word would get to Scott via Skylar, and she really didn't feel like having him tease her. But it wasn't that big of deal anyway. _Right?_

Skylar shrugged. "Wow. Interesting day, and it's only 1:30. So, wanna hear the details of MY latest adventure?" Lexie smiled. She felt a little bad; she had almost forgetting this was a big day for Skylar too.

"Every little detail."

So Skylar talked about how she would be in countless magazines, and how it's everything she's ever wanted, and how this just opens up so many more opportunities. They were given their food, and Skylar kept talking, how she wants to do fashion shows, and more photo shoots, everything under the sun.

Lexie's smile got bigger and bigger as her friend explained with enthusiasm. But her mind wasn't on that. Her mind was on tomorrow. How everything would begin to form together. And then she remembered how the person she was staying with didn't know.

"Skylar, I can stay at your apartment for a week or so, right? Just until I get done with my meetings in Stamford."

Lexie's heart skipped a beat when Skylar got a weird look on her face. "Sure."

She let out a sigh of relief. Lexie smiled again. "Thanks."

Skylar stated the truest thing Lexie had heard all day.

"Things are going good for us, right?"

Lexie smirked. "Yeah."

_I guess they are…_

* * *

**And now you've met Skylar. First day, accomplished. **

**Now on to the nitty-gritty stuff...**

**Please Review! xo_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is supposed to be set back in 2011.  
**

**NOTE: I do not own any WWE Employees, they belong to the WWE.**

**I do not own any other wrestlers mentioned, either ;D  
**

**All I own are my OCs, and the storyline that will ensue. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do help a lot!  
**

**I'm sorry I took a little while, it's a hectic week so far!**

**I should be able to post the next chapter by Saturday morning!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Lexie sighed. She couldn't think straight. Sitting in the huge, beige conference room in Connecticut, she was meeting with WWE's music coordinator. She had planned everything she was going to say, and she couldn't remember a single thing of it. And as James Johnston walked in, she was thinking maybe she should let them give her a cookie cutter theme.

"Hi, Lexie, I'm James, but you can call me Jim. Vince told me you're a new recruit?" Lexie nodded her head. "Good. He also said to let you do whatever you want, so everything is up to you. First, I need you to tell me as much as you can about your personality."

Lexie got a puzzled look on her face. "Anything?" Jim smiled "And everything."

_Oh, great, here we fucking go._ Lexie just started rambling random stuff off. "A little tomboyish. But I guess that's part of the deal when you're into wrestling." Lexie smiled, and Jim looked at her like he really did understand. She kept talking.

"I'm a little off, I like heavy metal, and yeah... I have been since I was a little kid. Off, that is. I've been influenced by a bunch of guys. And girls. Like Mae Young. She was, and still is, fucking awesome. She doesn't care what people think of her, just whether or not she can make them uncomfortable or kick their teeth in. And the tweeners. They're a big piece of me too. Like Stone Cold. A bad guy that did good things. Like-"

At that last sentence she suddenly stopped and remembered who always said that. And she really didn't care. "Like Batman. And I like vintageness. Even though that probably isn't a word, but you know what I mean. I'm...different."

"I'm not aspiring to be a diva's champion, even though I went to wrestling school for a while. That's never been my goal. I'm a talker. I won't shut up sometimes, like now, and as a kid I would watch WWF and always want to hear what JR and Vince and King would say. Their take on the situation."

Jim was listening to every word Lexie said. "You have so much more pressure on you as a broadcast journalist, because if you're shooting a promo and mess up, they can take a part out of it before it airs live, all in the space of a few minutes. When you've got that headset on, there isn't any messing up. The people in the arena don't know, the people backstage don't know."

"That means if you mess up, it airs, because they don't put our voices over the loudspeakers. It's a completely different system that doesn't even go through the arena. And most people would think that's scary, if you screw up there isn't any fixing it. I think it's more fun. Not enough time to second guess yourself, you know? Ugh, I'm rambling…"

Lexie saw Jim smile, and shake his head. "You really are cool, Lexie. I would rather you have too much to say than not enough, because that makes my job easier. At least I know what your personality is like. So do you have any ideas or words you want put into your theme?"

Lexie was really afraid to ask this, since she knew it was going to cost the company extra money in licensing for sure, but she really didn't care. This was the one thing that she wanted more than anything, and if she was going to be herself, her theme needed to be an exact song.

"Actually, sir, I was wondering if I could have an exact song for my theme. I mean, I think it-"

Jim interrupted her. "Well, you're supposed to be choosing all of this yourself. Do you have a gimmick?" Lexie shrugged. She hadn't really thought about that.

"My gimmick is I don't have one."

Jim smiled. "Good. I like how you act now. Messing with that would be wrong." He shifted in his seat.

"So, what exactly do you want for your theme?"

Lexie forced a smile, worried this wouldn't work. "It's a song by Metallica. I mean, you've used them before in the past, and I can't imagine myself going out to anything else. It's kinda one of their songs that didn't get a lot of hype."

Jim had an odd look on his face as Lexie said this. She sighed.

"Have you ever heard of their song 'Fuel'?"

Jim suddenly smiled, and as hard as she tried, Lexie couldn't return the emotion.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say something bubbly and happy like the rest of the girls. They're all really sweet, but if I have to hear them say how Kevin Rudolf or Flo Rida should sing their theme I'm going to kill myself." Lexie laughed. She liked Jim. He was really funny.

"And that song will suit you, Lexie. I tried imagining what you would go out to and nothing really sounded great. I hadn't even thought of that." Lexie forced a smile and tried to confirm her suspicion. "So…..Is that a yes?"

Jim smirked. "Vince said whatever you want. I can't really talk prices because I don't do that, but if I were to ball park it, I would say paying for the rights is gonna cost around $250, $300."

Lexie was shocked. "Thousand?"

Jim nodded. "Not that the company is short on money, but if the ratings keep going down…"

Lexie sighed, showing how displeased she was that ratings were being brought up again. Jim completely understood.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how boring it is talking about ratings… But we wouldn't have to talk about them if we had more relatable people on the roster." Lexie smiled again

"That's where I come in."

* * *

**A week later...**

"Yes, Scott, I know how important this is."

She said it with a smile. Lexie was on the phone with a guy she had a lot of history with. Scott Colton, better known as Colt Cabana. They had known each other for almost ten years, when he took her into his already cramped apartment when she had been kicked out of her mother's house. It was something she didn't really like to think about, unless she was pissed off.

"So, wait, you choose everything?"

Scott was still amazed Vince had given her a job. They had fired him for going against the system, and Lexie was more of a rebel than he was. Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Scott, I think I already said this."

"Well, wait. So you're on RAW? And when are you debuting?" Scott just had to get every little detail.

Lexie laughed. "Fuck, Scott, what is this, 20 Questions? Yeah, I'm on RAW. And I've been working with creative on this. They think I should be able to debut by the 9th."

"Which is…" Scott seemed a little wary.

"Shocking, seeing as I only 'officially' signed with WWE a week and a half ago. And good because that means I get to wreak absolute fucking havoc on this company sooner rather than later." Lexie smirked. She was causing chaos everywhere, all the time. It was a bad habit that got her into trouble.

"Well, yeah. But you better watch yourself. The short time I was in WWE taught me a lot."

Scott was trying to get through to Lexie, and he of all people knew how hard that was to do.

"And most of that was you don't fuck with the establishment, because they WILL fire your ass."

Lexie laughed. "Isn't that the deal with every wrestling company? Scotty, I'm not naive, or an idiot, I've worked the Indies, just like you. I think I can handle myself. But thank you for the advice."

Scott shrugged. "Alright, but when you go crawling to Japan for a job, I won't let you put me on there as a reference."

Lexie laughed. "Scott, you smug little Jewish asshole, go fuck yourself with a pickaxe. I'm not going to work in Japan. And if you didn't know, I have a life outside of my job, one that I'm currently living as we speak."

"I'm hurt! Why would you answer the phone if you were only going to insult me?"

Lexie shook her head. "I'm busy, I don't have time for your fake emotional problems, and every time you call, I'm convinced you've done something stupid and you need me to bail you out."

"No, I wouldn't call you to bail me out, I've got other sources for that. Nice try, girl."

Lexie stuck her tongue out, even though he couldn't see it.

"You are such a drama queen! Goddamn, Skylar, come pick this up, please."

Lexie dropped the hanger she had been holding. The two women had been in the middle of shopping when Scott had called.

"Skylar? Why didn't you tell me you were with her? I wanna say hi!"

"Cabana, I swear to god…" Just as Skylar was approaching her, Lexie rolled her eyes to Scott.

"Here, say hi." Lexie took back what she had dropped and threw her phone at Skylar.

"I've gotta go put this back. Don't break my fucking phone."

The only reason she had added the last part was because Skylar had gone through three of Lexie's cell phones.

Fixing the clothing she had loused up, Lexie sighed. Her friends would be the end of her.

Lexie started back towards her friend and her phone, knowing they were probably giggling like school girls. Hell, she would be too, if she wasn't so stressed out over tomorrow morning. She was going to present herself and her gimmick in front of the board of directors, to see if the approved.

That was why she was shopping. Trying to buy something presentable. She settled on a plain black suit. It looked good, but she didn't want to put off a vibe that said "Queen of Death".

_Ha, they might think I'm looking to revive the Ministry of Darkness. I fucking wish…_

Lexie found Skylar again, laughing into her phone.

"Okay, times up!" Snatching the phone away from her friend, she could hear Sky's displeasure.

"Hey!"

" 'Kay Scott, I'll call you later. We've got to finish our shit."

"Wait no there's something else I needed to-"

Lexie hit End. He would be irritated she had just hung up on him, but Scott got over that kind of stuff very quickly.

"Ready to go?" Lexie turned back to Skylar.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye!" Skylar had a pout on her face that supported her case.

"I think you'll live." Lexie winked at her best friend and started walking towards the register.

_Let's split this fucking joint._

Lexie smiled wider as she paid for her stuff, waiting for Skylar to catch up. She could get used to this. The traveling, the people, and everything else.

It was her dream come true.

Well, almost.

* * *

**Okay, I know this was a little boring, but hey, Cabana is awesome!**

**I just had to introduce him! :3**

**In later chapters I'll explain how they know each other...**

**And next is her presentation to the Board of Directors**

**Please Review! xo**


End file.
